litarockfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Rough
Треклист Fruits Of The Night The Bitch Is Back The Woman I'm Supposed To Be Viva La Money Funny How Time Slips Away Earthquake & Hurricane Root, Toot Undisputable Rock 'N Roller Fire Down Below Sometimes When We Touch A Woman In A Man's World Night Time Is The Right Time Тексты песен Fruits Of The Night Dangles of dust Itching for the last Goes around Dum, dum Shadows go out Streets come alive Shake some phone for relit it on And I check in Someone I thought Someone the same I give you hand Then I'll be wait Showing no game But here's no prey Shoulda be Fruits of the night Got hard it slow When it's not I got my fruits of the night Oh, that's get so dumb So romantic Wicked princess Wanna the best All dressed down to get up the prince And I'm becoming smile Hearonic while Hey, don't you know You got caught it, yeah, yeah And I'll beware You wanna that And she wanna sale I give you hand And I check in Showing no game Where ain't flame There's just stop here Fruits of the night Got hard it sl ow When it's not I got my fruits of the night Oh, that's get so dumb So romantic Ooh, what you need That special key You're so weird up on your knees Going for this Dying for that But that's just normal cigarette Fruits of the night Got hard it slow But it's not Fruits of the night Just a photo So romantic Fruits of the night I got my fruits of the night, yeah Fruits of the night Got my fruits of the night, yeah Do, do, do, yeah Fruits of the night I got my fruits of the night, yeah Fruits of the night Got my fruits of the night, yeah Do, do do do do, do do do, do Do, do do do do, do do do, do Do, do do do do, do do do, do Do, do do do do do do do do, wow Yeah Do, do do do do, do do do, do Do, do do do do, do do do, do Fruits of the night Got my fruits of the night until fade The bitch is back I was justified when I was five Raising cane, I spit in your eye Times are changing, now the poor get fat But the fever's gonna catch you when the bitch gets back Eat meat on Friday that's alright Even like steak on a Saturday night I can bitch the best at your social do's I get high from the speaking 'bout the things I do I'm a bitch, I'm a bitch I'm a bitch and I'm back Stone cold sober as a matter of fact I can bitch, I can bitch 'Cause I'm better than you It's the way that I move The things that I do I entertain by picking brains Sell my soul by dropping names I don't like those, my God, what's that Oh it's full of nasty habits when the bitch gets back I'm a bitch, I'm a bitch I'm a bitch and I'm back Stone cold sober as a matter of fact I can bitch, I can bitch I'm better than you It's the way that I move The thigns that I do The Woman Im Supposed To Be Won't you give me just one day That word "yeah" I could use that extra house I mean my heart in I can tell you how it feels to be only one The woman I'm supposed to be Won't you give me just one hour To this, play my candies I'm so sure I got the pound To kill you blinded I can show you how it feels to be only one The woman I'm supposed to be And when your paws Only play a hell cause of a little understanding I'm praying for a happy ending Won't you give me just one day That world, yeah I could use that extra house Cause I mean my heart in I can tell you how it feels to be only one The woman I'm supposed to be I can show you how it feels to be only one Only one Only one The woman I'm supposed to be Only one Only one Only one The woman I'm supposed to be Funny How Time Slips Away Well hello there, My it's been a long long time How am I doin', Oh well I guess I'm doin' fine It's been so long now and it seems that It was only yesterday Mmm, ain't it funny how time slips away How's your new love, I hope that he's doin' fine Heard you told him, yes baby That you'd love him till the end of time Well you know, that's the same thing That you told me Well it seems like just the other day Mmm, ain't it funny how time slips away Gotta go now, Guess I'll see you hanging round Don't know when though, oh Never know when I'll be back in town But I remember what I told you That in time your gonna pay Well ain't it surprisin' how time slips away Yeah, ain't it surprisin' how time slips away Earthquake And Hurricane Hurricane Hurricane Hurricane Hurricane Maria bring the hurricane Maria bring the hurricane The earthquake is over And it's spreading the fire Everybody's running Now was ready to die Someone is going crazy Someone insane Sane Sandy from this hurricane Hurricane Hurricane Hurricane Hurricane Maria bring the hurricane Maria bring the hurricane Maria bring the hurricane Maria bring the hurricane Here's are scrambling Over road They were hidden With eden in bone Some like fripple Some relay But the Sandy, from that hurricane Hurricane Hurricane Hurricane Hurricane Maria bring the hurricane Maria bring the hurricane Maria bring the hurricane Maria bring the hurricane Root Toot Undisputable Rock n Roller When you walk into the bar I'm the first one you're gonna see Buisness and pleasure just don't mix So can I take your order please You fellas know I dont take no mess, It's a whole lotta woman in this dress They call me the Root, toot undisputable Rock and Roller I gotta fine fanny but a rough talking Annie, Rock and Roller Every time the jukebox plays I get out on the floor Trouble maker come my way And I'll gladly show him the door Everybody knows to keep it cool Cause I'm fresh out of karate school They call me the Root, toot undisputable Rock and Roller I gotta fine fanny but a rough talking Annie, Rock and Roller Ahhh the root, toot undisputable... Fire Down Below Here comes old Rosie she's looking mighty fine Here comes hot Nancy she's steppin' right on time There go the street lights bringin on the night Here come the men faces hidden from the light All through the shadows they come and they go With only one thing in common They got the fire down below Here comes the rich man in his big long limosine Here comes the poor man all you got to have is green Here comes the banker and the lawyer and the cop One thing for certain it ain't never gonna stop When it all gets too heavyThat's when they come and go With only one thing in commonThey got the fire down below It happens out in Vegas happens in Moline On the blue blood streets of Boston Up in Berkeley and out in Queens And it went on yesterday and it's going on tonight Somewhere there's somebody ain't treatin' somebody right And he's looking out for Rosie and she's looking mighty fine And he's walking the streets for Nancy And he'll find her everytime When the street light flicker bringing ont he night Well they'll be slipping into darkness slipping out of sight All through the midnight Watch 'em come and watch 'em go With only one thing in common They got the fire down below Sometimes When We Touch You ask me if I love you And I choke on my reply I'd rather hurt you honestly Than mislead you with a lie And who am I to judge you On what you say or do? I'm only just beginning to see the real you And sometimes when we touch The honesty's too much And I have to close my eyes and hide I wanna hold you til I die 'Til we both break down and cry I wanna hold you till the fear in me subsides Romance and all its strategy Leaves me battling with my pride But through the insecurity Some tenderness survives I'm just another writer Still trapped within my truth A hesitant prize fighter Still trapped within my youth And sometimes when we touch The honesty's too much And I have to close my eyes and hide I wanna hold you til I die Til we both break down and cry I wanna hold you till the fear in me subsides At times I'd like to break you And drive you to your knees At times I'd like to break through And hold you endlessly At times I understand you And I see how hard you've tried I've watched while love commands you And I've watched love pass you by At times I think we're drifters Still searching for a friend A brother or a sister But then the passion flares again And sometimes when we touch The honesty's too much And I have to close my eyes and hide I wanna hold you til I die Til we both break down and cry I wanna hold you till the fear in me subsides "A Woman In A Man's World" It's a losing game I play In a dog eat dog, show biz town I've got a dream of my own And I carry my own weight But still they try to drag me down Chorus: I'm a woman in a man's world I'm a woman in a man's world So I'm fool enough to say That a woman's place is in the home Working twice as hard For the same reward as any man, yeah Chorus For my very own It'll make me strong if I don't give in Cause the harder the fight Oh, the sweeter the prize I'm sure to win The Night Time Is The Right Time You know the night time, oh, is the right time To be with the one you love. I said the night time, ooh, is the right time To be with the one you love. I said the night time, ooh, is the right time To be with the one you love. Baby, I said a baby, baby, come on and drive me crazy, Lord, You know I love you; always thinkin' of you. Hey, baby; oh, I said a baby. You know the night time is the right time To be with the one you love. Aaaah! I said the night time oh, is the right time To be with the one you love. I said the night time, ooh, is the right time To be with the one you love. I said the night time oh, is the right time To be with the one you love. Категория:Альбомы Категория:Тина Тернер Категория:1978 Категория:Винил Категория:Страницы содержащие буклет Категория:Рок Категория:Соул Категория:Рок н ролл Категория:Поп-рок Категория:Страницы с текстами песен